


Confessions

by Fire_Sign



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, She knows what she did, not for olderbynow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: Phryne found the many quirks of the men she brought to her bedroom to be endearing, though not always appealing. It made them all the more human in her eyes, and she revelled in the beauty of the flaws. Jack though… Jack, it appeared, was flawless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterdinnerminx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterdinnerminx/gifts).



> It is the lovely @afterdinnerminx's birthday, and this needed to happen.

Phryne found the many quirks of the men she brought to her bedroom to be endearing, though not always appealing. It made them all the more human in her eyes, and she revelled in the beauty of the flaws. Jack though… Jack, it appeared, was flawless. He did not snore; he took up exactly the right amount of space in her bed (and her wardrobe, her parlour, her life--nauseating, but there it was); he was not cruel or demanding, but nor was he a pushover; he was tidy but not overly fastidious or bothered by her own lackadaisical approach; he dressed well but with little concern for the details… really, it was almost aggravating how entirely perfect the man appeared to be.

Which was why Phryne’s current horror was tinged with the slightest hint of relief as he entered the boudoir after an exceptionally long day at work, sitting in the armchair to remove his shoes. Phryne rose from the bed, wrapping her fighting cocks robe around her, and headed to the en suite to begin running a bath.

“Phryne?” he called. “As appealing as I find your tendency to soak for hours, I was going to head to bed.”

Phryne poured extra bath oils into the water, then sighed as she rejoined Jack in the bedroom.

“Jack, darling, I care for you deeply. Some might, perhaps, even say that I love you. But I am not allowing you into that bed until you’ve had a bath,” she said firmly, and he looked confused. Well, there was no point prevaricating; best to just get the truth out there. “Your feet, my dear detective inspector, reek to high heaven.”


End file.
